


Abused

by Samuletta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuletta/pseuds/Samuletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean get into a heated argument for a valid reason and Dean regrets his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide and child abuse.

Neither of the boys knew very much about your past. The only thing they knew was that your parents are dead and it was traumatic.  
Tonight wasn't the best hunt you've been on either. The parents were kidnapped and replaced by shape-shifters. Easy peasy hunt.  
The little girl, however, was the hardest part. You greeted her at the front door. She clung to your arm after you told her you would get her old parents back.  
"Please don't let them come back," she cried.  
"Why? Don't you miss them," you kneeled down and hugged her. The Winchesters, who were standing behind you, separated to get the shifters tied down.  
"No." She whispered,"My new mommy and daddy are nicer to me."  
Your eyes grew wide with anger and bits and pieces from your past flooded through your mind, causing you to look pained.  
"How old are you sweetie," a tear slid down your cheek.  
"I'm- I'm almost 7," the little girl said, giggling.  
"Oh, that's awesome- so these bruises on your arm and face aren't from your new mommy and daddy," you asked.  
"Yeah... My old mommy and daddy said they hated me," she frowned.  
You hugged her tightly as a few tears slid down your cheeks.  
Some screaming and clashes echoed throughout the house so you picked the child up and carried her to the nearest closet and staying inside with her.  
When you turned on the light she noticed the smeared makeup.  
"Why are you crying? Are you scared?"  
"No... No I'm not scared. I'm sorry about your old parents ok-"  
Two gunshots fired in the home and you and the little girl flinched.  
About thirty minutes of silence later, the door opened and closed again.  
"You're safe now," Dean called.  
You wiped your tears and gave a fake smile and escorted the little girl out of the closet.  
"I never got your name," you knelt down beside her,"What is it?"  
"Brylee," she blushed.  
"Ok, Brylee, this is Dean Winchester. He had to turn your new parents into the police, I'm sorry."  
Brylee frowned, a tear plopped on the wood flooring as you stood up.  
Sam walked in with Brylee's old parents. She started to scream, clinging to your leg.  
You pulled out your gun and shot both of them in the heart.  
Dean moved Brylee away from your leg as Sam tackled you to the ground.  
You were crying again.  
"What the hell, Y/N!" Sam shouted.  
"They abuse her," you screamed at Sam, elbowing him in the jaw, kicking him off you you. You stood up, hyperventilating and struggling to keep yourself upright,"They abuse her." You repeated, huffing. "Brylee told me everything."  
Sam and Dean cornered you.  
"She could've been confused," Dean argued, looking like he he could kill you and not feel a thing.  
To say the least, you were terrified.  
"She wasn't," you shook your head, tears blurring your vision.  
"What are we going to do with her now," Sam asked. "Brylee, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Your real parents weren't nice. They won't hurt you any more."  
Brylee smiled and hugged you.  
"But we need to find you new nice parents okay?"  
She nodded in your jeans.  
"Great... But can I tell you a secret?"  
She nodded again.  
"You get to meet an angel!"  
She gasped,"Really?!"  
"Castiel," you said his name in a sing-song voice.  
Dean had a face hard as stone while Sam chuckled.  
Castiel appeared beside you.  
"Hello, I am Castiel, Angel of the lord."  
Luckily, he caught on quick.  
"Cas, I need you to wipe her memory and give her to an orphanage... Please."  
Cas nodded solemnly.  
You hugged Brylee,"Goodbye."  
She hugged around your neck tightly,"Bye."  
Castiel did the favor and asked no questions. Once everything was cleaned up, you headed back to the hotel. The ride was silent and Dean's eyes were an indication that the argument about to happen wouldn't be pretty.  
-  
Walking into the room, you immediately heard Dean yell,"Y/N, I cannot believe you."  
You sat on the bed, your head in your hands and fingers rubbing your temples. "Well it happened," you said calmly.  
"Dean maybe she-"  
"No, Sam. There are no excuses for this. They weren't monsters, just bad people."  
Sam threw his hands up in surrender,"I'm staying out of this." Then he left.  
"Dean, please don't yell..."  
Dean exhaled sharply and shouted,"What the hell is the matter with you?"  
"A lot of things, I know I-"  
"You acted foolishly, Y/N. I'm starting to think maybe you're the monster!"  
You stood your ground, snapping back and standing quickly,"Dean Winchester!" Tears found their way out of your eyes. "Don't you dare tell me you haven't done anything wrong. You have killed wrongly just as much, if not MORE than me!"  
Dean clenched his fist and jaw,"Dont you DARE say that. Look at how many times you've messed up, Y/N. AND THIS TIME? IT WAS ON PURPOSE?" "YEAH. YOU KNOW WHAT- IT WAS!"  
Dean stepped closer to you threateningly,"YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE MESSED UP THAN ME, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU JUST ORPHANED A SCARED AND PROBABLY CONFUSED LITTLE GIRL. YOU ARE SO SCREWED UP TO THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. YOUR MIND IS WARPED."  
"I know," you said quietly. "I know I'm a mess-up. I can't do anything right, I KNOW!"  
The look on your face made Dean cave in on himself,"Y/N-"  
You sat back down on the bed and looked down. "No. It's alright. I know. It's true. It's so true," you scoffed,"I don't know why I didn't see it before. I guess I deserved every beating I got up until the age of fifteen. But nope- I just got sick of it and shot my parents." You scoffed,"I deserved every broken bone, every burn, every cut and bruise, didn't I? Because I'm a screw-up? A mistake? Why didn't I just kill myself... One life instead of two?"  
"Y/N, No. You've helped us save so many people-" Dean tried reaching for you, to comfort you, but you pushed him away still without looking up. You didn't want to see him in fear that the second you see his face, you might burst into tears.  
"You could've easily done that without me... because I apparently screw up a lot, don't I? Hell, maybe if i hadn't come along, your lives wouldn't be such hell."  
"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say that," he spat. "I've had a shit life so I know how-"  
"YOU ARENT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS PROBLEMS DEAN. YOU MAY HAVE HAD PROBLEMS, BUT THEY WERENT THE SAME AS MINE. SO NO, YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL." Your heart was thumping in you chest and the crown of your head was throbbing.  
"Y/N I'm-"  
"Save it. I don't want to hear you suck up now that you know one of the biggest things I've been trying to keep a secret," you retorted coldly. "This shouldn't change anything. What I'm saying is, we all have problems, so stop acting like you're the only one. I have reasons, and yeah, sometimes my actions are a bit harsh." You looked up to see Dean silently crying, tears running down his face. "Reasons nevertheless."  
He kneeled down in front of you between you legs and pulled you in for a tight hug, burying his head in your shoulder,"I didn't know."  
"No one did. That's the point. I've gotten over it... but I can't bear to see another person go through the same hell as me," you sniffled and hugged him back. His arms were around your and yours were around his neck. "I'm sorry," he admitted.  
"I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write on my instagram @Samuletta


End file.
